Power Rangers Wild Force: Forever Red
Six years after the destruction of the Machine Empire, surviving members of the empire remain, seeking to destroy Earth (How they had survived Countdown to Destruction remains unclear). Tezzla, Gerrok, Steelon, and Automon (and many Cogs) are all that is left of the Empire, as well as General Venjix, their leader. They have recently learned that Earth's Moon is the resting place of Serpentera, a war machine created by Lord Zedd with the power to destroy a planet. Ever since Zedd's "death" in Countdown to Destruction, the location of Serpentera remained a mystery for many years. Venjix found it and began using Cog soldiers to dig it up, refitting it with a Neo Plutonium reactor to power it. Andros, the Red Space Ranger, discovered Venjix and found out about his plan after following him for several years. Andros went to the moon to gather video evidence of their plans. He succeeded and sent the tape to Tommy Oliver, the Red Zeo Ranger. When Tommy learned of Venjix's plan, he asked Andros to gather all the current Red Rangers on Earth, Mirinoi, and Aquitar, and meet him at the NASADA space port on Earth. Although it was not explained how each Ranger would be contacted, many fans assume that Andros had contacted Carter, who in turn used governmental connections to track down Cole and the Silver Guardians. T.J. was easily available as he also served as Andros' second-in-command, while Aurico and Leo may have been contacted by Andros. However, Tommy contacted his former teammate and original Red Ranger Jason himself. However, Jason didn't give Tommy a definitive answer as to whether or not he would show up at all. Cole, the current Red Ranger, was contacted by Carter as the Wild Force team were gathered at a park. Despite the other Wild Force Rangers wanting to help, Carter had stated that only Cole was needed. The two proceeded to NASADA's space port, where they meet up with Andros, T.J. and the Silver Guardians. The Red Rangers gather at NASADA, where Tommy explains that he would be leading a team of Red Rangers. Jason pulls up to the group on a motorcycle, surprising Tommy somewhat. Jason explained that he didn't think the mission would feel right without the original Red Ranger. He then proceeded to rib Cole, "the new guy" of the group. Tommy, Jason, Wes, Eric, T.J., Carter, and Cole board the Astro Megaship Mark II, created specifically for this mission, and proceed to the moon. A new Alpha robot, Alpha 7, with Alpha 5's voice and demeanor, is on board as well. While en route, Andros informs Tommy that Aurico and Leo would be joining them shortly (since they had a long distance to travel from Aquitar and Mirinoi respectively) while Tommy further explained their mission to the other Rangers. Venjix and his other generals prepare to board Serpentera, but they are then interrupted by the Rangers. Venjix sends Cogs to distract the eight Rangers while he and the others flee to Serpentera. The Rangers battle the Cogs unmorphed and easily defeat them. Eventually, Cole escapes the barrage of Cogs and chases the generals. Venjix fires at him, but Cole is rescued by Leo and Aurico on Leo's Jet Jammer. Then all the Rangers gather, morph with their respective morphing calls (except for Aurico, who never appeared demorphed), and battle the Generals. The Rangers destroy four of the five generals, leaving Venjix alone. Venjix then jumps into Serpentera and takes off. The Rangers fear they have failed, but Cole calls upon his Wild Force Rider to battle Venjix. Cole uses the rider to fly into Serpentera and destroy it from the inside. Both Venjix and Serpentera are destroyed. Afterwards, the nine human Rangers part ways (there is no mention of how Aurico leaves the group), and Cole remarks how Tommy appeared to be the "greatest Ranger ever", with the other Rangers attempting to refute his claim.